


No Phone

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: All characters are aged up to 18+, F/F, Jade is neglecting reader, Reader is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: When Jade starts to be more into texting and hanging out with your friends, you leave, what does she do to make it better?
Relationships: Jade West/Reader, Jade West/fem!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	No Phone

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

That vibration, it was going to be the death of you, every five seconds that vibration started once again, causing you to glance at the dark-haired woman next to you, you and Jade were supposed to be hanging out today, the first time in weeks matter of fact and it seemed like all she wanted to do was text the gang, which would be fine if you guys hadn’t hung out in weeks, glancing over her shoulder and seeing yet another text from Beck _Want to hang out?_ and feeling your heart sink as you caught the small smile that appeared on her face, watching as she started to reply what looked like an agreement.

After sitting there for a moment, you sighed and stood up, packing up your things and hoping you couldn’t easily escape since she was focused intently on her phone “Y/N? Where are you going?” Jade asked, her having caught you trying to sneak out when she had glanced up from her phone “Home” you said, glancing at her as you pulled your shoes on “Why? We’re supposed to be hanging out” she said, her angry tone start to appear which caused you to bark out a laugh “We were, but you’re more focused on your phone than your own damn girlfriend” you snapped, watching as she looked taken aback.

“What are you talking about?” Jade asked, crossing her arms as she regained her usual angry look that she only put up to hide her true feelings on something “All you’ve been doing is texting, every like five seconds your phone is going off with a new message from our friends and I’m tired of sitting there and being ignored” you said, shaking your head before taking a deep breath “Maybe we should just end it now before it gets worse” you said, not giving Jade a chance to speak before you stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind you.

Jade flinched when she heard the door slam, staring at the door before feeling her phone go off once more and finally realizing that you were right, she had been ignoring you for her friends and she only just now realized how much it was effecting you, she realized that there were a lot of days that you wouldn’t be at the usual lunch table or that you’d head out to your car as soon as you were done with classes when you used to always wait for her or vice versa if she got out first, or how you seemed more closed off than usual and you were quiet when you guys hung out whether it be with the group or just the two of you; she needed to fix this, to make it up to you, but the question was how?

After a few days of letting you cool off, Jade started trying to get you back, she would wait outside of your classes and offer to walk you to your other which you would ignore, she tried calling you and texting you but you ignored that as well, she did everything she could possibly think of to try to get you to at least talk to her but you didn’t want to talk to her, you knew it would happen again so you did your best to avoid her, staying later in classes, taking alternate routes to and from classes, setting her messages and calls to ignore, it hurt to do this to her but you were hurt by her so you couldn’t risk it.

After about two weeks of trying, Jade finally broke down and went to the only person she could think of to help her “Jade” Tori said cautiously, setting her book down since she had found her in the library “I…” Jade said, her brow furrowing before she huffed and looked at Tori “Need your help” she said, rolling her eyes since she hated to even have to ask for help, but she loved you and she didn’t want to lose you because of her stupidity “I messed up, I need help getting Y/N back” Jade said, looking at Tori who raised an eyebrow “Why are you asking me to help?” She asked, confused why Jade went to her of all people to help with this “Because aside from me, you know her best” Jade snapped, this really testing her patience “Fine I’ll help, mostly because you’re less angry with you around” Tori said, gesturing to the seat across from her while Jade grumbled.

“Are you sure this will work?” Jade asked, looking at Tori as they made their way to the library since Tori knew this was where you snuck away to “If it doesn’t then you really fucked up” Tori said, ignoring the harsh glare that Jade gave her and ushering her into the library “Let me know how it goes, you’re on your own from here” she said before giving a wave and heading off, leaving Jade to glare at her before she walked fully into the library, looking around for you and spotting you at a table in the back corner of the library, reading a book as you ate your lunch.

You were so engrossed in your book that you didn’t even notice Jade sit down across from you until she gently took the book out of your hands, making sure to bookmark it since she knew you would be pissed if she made you lose your spot, looking at her with a sad look before you started to pack your things “Please, stay… I want to talk” Jade asked, gripping your hand to stop you and you looking at her, shocked to see tears building up in her eyes since she never acted like this, so you sighed and nodded, sitting back down in your seat and gesturing for her to start talking.

“I’m sorry for paying more attention to my phone and friends than you, it wasn’t my intention to ignore you” Jade said, looking at you and gently rubbing her thumb over the back of your hand “Do you know how that felt, Jade? To have the one person you thought would always be there for you to just start ignoring you?” You asked softly, sniffling some and quickly wiping your eyes with the sleeve of your shirt, watching as Jade moved to the chair next to you and pulled you close to her “I know, I’m so sorry, I promise it won’t happen again” she said, rubbing your back and pressing a kiss to your head “How do I know though?” You asked, wanting to know it wouldn’t happen again and feeling her pull away before she started digging through her bag.

“I know it’s not much at the moment, but I’m trying” Jade said, setting a sheet of paper on the table and pushing it over to you so you could look it over _Things Jade Needs To Work On_ it read, causing you to release a small chuckle and look at her “You made a list?” You asked, smiling a bit when she just nodded “I know it will take work… A lot of work, but I love you and I don’t want to lose you again… Besides, Tori said I’m more mean when you aren’t around” she said, just trying to lighten the mood which seemed to work since you released a chuckle “I love you too and you are more mean without me around” you said, lightly poking her side which made her roll her eyes before she pulled you close once more and pressed a kiss to your lips “What do you say to skipping our last classes and spending the rest of the day together?” She asked, resting her forehead on yours “No phone?” You asked, looking at her and hearing her chuckle “No phone”.


End file.
